Devoted
by twinklestar148
Summary: Zira will follow Scar.


A/N: Why am I writing _again? _Oh right, because I could never _not_ write a fanfiction that shows Zira in all of her semi-coherent glory. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, Zira and Scar would have lived happily ever after and Simba would have remained a dirty bum. Why? _Because it amuses me. _Uh.

Warnings: Some mentionings of gore, questionable ethics.

* * *

Love? No no no, Zira didn't love Scar. Madness, that's absolute _madness_.

Or maybe not. She _did_ love Him, in a way. Not the way a female love a male, that pathetically weak way, so fundamentally flawed because why in Sc- _God's_ green earth would she want to love someone in this world? Accept their flaws? Trust them? Respect them?

No.

She _worshipped _Him.

His cunning, His dedication, His righteous justice- He was _perfection_. How could she not adore Him?

He Saved her, you know? Showed her the righteous path, which He paved, which He guided her through. The blood in the sand she tread on was simply, _simply,_ the sacrifice that had to be made. There can be no victory without sacrifice after all, and all Scar desired was to save the creatures of the Pridelands from their own sins.

And when He dies, when He falls like a brilliant star to Earth, burning in His own magnificence, His body desecrated by the _hyenas_, well, she hunts them down. She carves the three leaders to pieces with her claws and her teeth, eats their limbs in front of them while they shriek and beg like the vermin they are, gouges out their eyeballs, slits open their bellies so that their useless, dirty intestines slither out, and the vultures come feast on their flesh even as they still (barely) breathe.

The blood on her claws and teeth sparkle in the blinding sun, it mats the fur of her muzzle and her paws.

There is no pleasure in the act, only the grave sense of duty, because those pests were so very weak, stupid, and misguided. If only they had more Faith, if only they weren't so easily tricked by _Simba_, then her Scar would not be dead and neither would they.

* * *

She travels in the Outlands, in Hell, leading His loyal followers and protecting His child, for years.

Kovu. Scar chose him and Zira can see why. Kovu is handsome and obedient and he has all the abilities he will ever need to kill Simba. She just needs to show him _why_, breed the desire for Justice in his young mind.

But…there are moments. Moments where she sees something in his eyes, like a sparkle of deceit.

_Heretic, _her mind whispers, but she ignores it and continues to train him to be like his Father.

He is in His image.

* * *

She regrets not killing Kovu when she first saw treachery in his eyes.

The Child of Simba, oh how she hates her. Almost as much as Simba.

_Kiara_. Jezebel. The names are synonyms. Kovu has strayed from his duties with her lies and now, now the world will erupt in flames because of his idiocy. Because he cannot Save them

Kiara stretches out her paw, face twisted into false desperation. _Let me help!_

Zira smiles, despite the burning in her muscles, despite the cruel weight of gravity and the harsh cliff attempting to pull out her claws. The correct response from a martyr to her persecutors.

She Falls, like Scar, and knows that the pain will end when she is in His arms again.

_Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves._

_- Matthew 7:15_

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is really **important**: Honestly, I wasn't sure if I shouldn't rate this T and just go straight to M, because once you start talking about God and blasphemy, people start to lose their shit. I respect _all_ religions. So, seriously, **this was not meant to hurt or otherwise offend anyone. If it did, you have my absolute sincerest apologies. If you have any problems, you are welcome to address it in a review or PM and I will definitely respond. If you sincerely believe I should change the rating, please inform me.**

Oh, man. Now that the serious stuff is over, how did you like it? Zira's my home-girl. Like, you don't even know how much I love her. The fact that they cut out her bad-ass death scene, the one where she grins and lets go of the cliff as opposed to just falling, makes me incredibly unhappy.

Haha, I wrote this while listening to Mamba No. 5 by Lou Bega. Because jazzy man-whores always make me consider the theological values of Disney characters. Durr.


End file.
